To Feel You, Invented
by chemicalmadness
Summary: Riley was good at two things, sarcasm and laughing. It came easy to her around her friends. But how was she supposed to know that these two things made one of them far more interested in her then she thought. Linus/OC
1. Halloween Party

**It's been a while. It's actually been so long that I didn't even know there was a new set-up to this site. Well, I'm hoping I can just get a story out for this movie since I love it so much. Summary was basically what you're in for, just more.**

_She's a "lost-in-this"_  
><em>She's a light<em>  
><em>She'll always be <em>  
><em>a little far for me to reach<em>  
>-Always Be, Jimmy Eat World<p>

* * *

><p>Here I was, at the annual Halloween party at Jenny McGrath's house. Last place I wanted to be in all honesty. I mean sure, I loved pretending to be someone I'm not just as much as the next person, but when it came to Halloween all I could see was consumer capitalism. Not only that, I just didn't want to be around these lame people who thought they were hot shit when really I could give <em>two<em> shits about what they had to say. I guess it's true; high school never ends.

Everyone seemed to wear something different which shocked me. This was supposed to be like prom where you wore the same dress as some other chick and it turns into this huge fight you won't care about in a week. Then again, I guess it wasn't too shocking. There were plenty of forms of slutty costumes now a days. Makes me truly wish I lived in a time where women wouldn't be so…exposed. Sure, I show some skin on occasion, but let's just say these girls…show all. They would laugh as I passed them of course. I mean, who would want to show up in the same costume they've worn every year for the past…six? Oh wait, that's right. Me.

Apparently I wasn't the only one though. Well, I couldn't say I was surprised. Me wearing my Kairi costume from Kingdom of Hearts Two, I couldn't help it. My red hair made it seem normal enough and there wasn't much to it. I didn't go over the top…but my friends…did.

Hutch, Linus, and Windows walked through the living room door making a far from graceful entrance. Hutch wrapped an arm around me and smiled proudly, "How's my girl?"

"Great," I replied. "But remember Hutch," I pulled away and walked towards Zoe "I'm not your girl".

He just waved his hand, "You wish you could get with this stormtrooper."

"Yeah, I'm sure I do." I replied sarcastically. I turned to Zoe, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much," she replied before nodding her head in the direction of a figure beside her. "Riley, you remember our dear friend Eric."

I looked to the man in the business suit, totally out of place I might add and fake gasped, "Botler's back? Knew he'd come along. What's with the threads? Thought you were more of a Levi's kinda guy."

Eric smiled and rolled his eyes, "I came straight from work, so…yeah. But you look, great. Not surprised you went with that one. I remember when you used to dress as Leia and all Hutch would say was that you had to make out with him since he would always dress as Han."

I smirked, "Lucky me."

Eric chuckled lightly. "Hey, you should talk to the guys. I'm sure they would love to talk to you." Zoe said.

He sighed heavily and drank a sip of his beer before stepping outside.

Later on, Zoe, Hutch, Eric, Linus, and myself sat in the living room area drinking our beers; attempting to catch up with one another. Windows requested a phone jack insisting that he needed to reply to "Rouge Leader", his online girlfriend, I'm sorry, boyfriend.

Zoe was trying to act as controlled as possible but I knew for a fact in her head she wanted to freak on the boy. The fact that he couldn't see how much she loved him shocked me.

"You guys are all jealous because she describes herself as a cross between Sarah Michelle Gellar and Janeane Garofalo." Windows said before typing away.

Linus repeated his last few words making me snort in amusement. Windows then tried to explain how he had described himself accurately as "White Chocolate" making me only cackle loudly.

Linus then took Windows' PalmPilot and read the screen, "Official Episode One countdown is…6 months, 12 days, 8 hours and some change!"

"I would sell my soul to see that movie right here, right now." Windows said.

"I would sell my left nut, and I only have the one nut so you see how serious I am?" Hutch smiled before winking in my direction. I shook my head and made a face to which he stuck out his tongue.

"I can not listen to this shit for another six months!" Zoe exclaimed.

Linus made an angered noise, "Oh shush your mouth woman! You know, we could see the movie."

"Oh please, not this again" Zoe rolled her eyes. Linus got up from his seat allowing me to lay across the entire couch.

"Tell us about the rabbits George, George." Hutch said which made me laugh out loud. He always knew how to use random pop culture quotes in every situation we were involved in.

"Imagine," Linus began. "Okay? We drive across the country in one night. We break in to the Skywalker Ranch and steal ourselves a print!"

This caused howling and whooping to irrupt throughout the living room by myself, Hutch and Windows.

Eric made a displeased face, "You guys have been talking about this since the fifth grade, okay? It's not gonna happen."

"Why the hell not?" Linus spat.

"Well, first of all, it's two thousand miles away. Second of all, even if you could get there you'd be arrested."

Linus put up his cup, "It's been a blast Botler," he said cheekily. "Way to douche up the party."

Hutch put his arm out for me, which I took after rolling my eyes. "Nothing is impossible," he said to Eric.

I let go of his arm once we exited. "Looks like I'll be seeing you later boys." I said before turning towards the other end of the road.

"Hold up," Linus said. "You're walking home?"

My eyebrows shrunk in confusion, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

He took my hand, sighing heavily, "You're not walking home. Come on, you'll stay with us tonight."

I rolled my eyes in response. "Is this just so you guys can have a sleepover with a girl?" I asked.

Linus smirked, "We're grown men. Girls are always at our houses."

"Sure," I replied slowly. "You got them all lined up, don't you?"

"Absolutely." Linus replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I've done justice with this first chapter. I promise it won't stay boring. Reviews keep me alive ;)<strong>


	2. Episode Five and A Great Dispute

**Second chapter...getting there...slowly but surely. Tell me what you think. I do not own anything except for my original character, Riley.**

_Nothing mo__vie-like_  
><em>Nothing magic<em>  
><em>People just tire to fight the constant battle<em>  
><em>Waiting to see a sign?<em>  
><em>Then you've seen the best already<em>

_-_Movielike, Jimmy Eat World

* * *

><p><strong>Riley P.O.V.<strong>

"What is it tonight?" I asked walking into Hutch's mom's garage and plopping down next to Linus on the big couch.

Windows had made his way over by now and we were all waiting on Linus' decision for movie night. "I'm thinking…Empire Strikes Back." Linus said before popping in the dvd and putting his feet on the coffee table in front of us.

"Maybe we should re-enact the Han and Leia scenes Riley." Hutch said.

I slapped his arm and rolled my eyes at him. "You'll never quit, will you?"

"Not until I get some."

"Both of you shut up, the crawl is on," Windows said impatiently.

I sat back and enjoyed the movie. At certain moments, Hutch and Windows would mouth along with the dialogue and actually say them out loud, much to Linus and my dismay. Sure, we both did that too but not when we were trying to enjoy the movie.

Then came one of my favorite scenes. When Leia and Han bickered away until Leia kissed Luke. It had always made me laugh. My chuckling caught Hutch's attention. "See, we are just like them."

I immediately stopped laughing, "Hutch, there's a line between friendship and romance and believe me, we are never crossing it together."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

"Sure, but not during this sleepover, thank you very much."

I lay my head on Linus' shoulder and watched as Luke met the Jedi Master, Yoda. Yoda was always a creepy little guy, but in a cute kind of way, if that made sense. Linus then wrapped an arm over my shoulder and lay his head back against the couch.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hutch turned to look at Linus and Riley. He knew that Linus had feelings for Riley, but he wasn't sure how deep they were. He also knew that Riley had no idea about said feelings and he wasn't even sure she would feel the same if she did. Riley was definitely difficult to read, especially with her sarcastic comments. It was sort of her defense mechanism. In fact, when she first learned about Linus being sick, he thought he saw something behind her eyes but then she spat out some lame joke about all the good ones being taken, so to speak. She of course took it back but never went deeper into the subject. Hutch wasn't sure if it was because it was hard for her to explain her feelings, of if she just didn't want to bring it up for Linus' sake.

Whatever the case, Linus didn't have much longer and if Riley didn't catch on soon, Hutch wasn't sure he could watch anymore.

_"Stop that, my hands are dirty." _

_"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?" _

_"Afraid?" _

_"You're trembling." _

_"I'm not trembling!"_

Linus looked down at Riley and a smile slowly crept over his features as she watched the scene intently. He wanted to be her Han. He wanted to make her tremble from nervousness or maybe even embarrassment at the thought of him getting into her head. But he knew it wouldn't happen. She was too hardheaded and stubborn and he was too unconfident to show his true feelings. Sure, she was the coolest person he had known but he knew she would never see him the same way he saw her.

"Such a cockblock, fucking C-3PO." Riley said before shaking her head. Linus laughed.

"Sh!" Windows said.

"Windows, what's got your panties in a bunch? I was just stating a fact."

"I would rather watch the movie in silence, thank you."

Linus scoffed, "Oh yeah. Says the guy who was quoting lines, what, ten minutes ago?"

Windows just rolled his eyes. "Aw, I'm sorry White Chocolate. I promise we will give you an extra long break tomorrow so you can chat with Rouge Leader." Riley smiled.

"Like he needs a break to talk to him," Hutch said.

"HER!"

* * *

><p>"So the plan is, get Botler here to talk to Linus about the whole…big C type deal." Hutch said.<p>

"This is not going to end well," Riley said while she read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone to herself.

"Yeah, yeah. If anything, just blame it on Windows."

Windows made a face, "Very funny…" he said before turning to Riley and whispering, "Blame it on Hutch."

Linus then walked through Hutch's door and jumped over the couch, plopping down directly next to Riley. "Hello there," he greeted her with a cheeky smile. He seemed in a good mood.

"A-ba-ba-ba!" Riley said before putting a finger to his lips. "It's a good part. Don't ruin this experience for me."

"Oh come on, that story isn't gonna go anywhere and you know it."

"Linus don't be so sure. You said the same thing about Titanic and boy were you wrong." Riley replied.

"I can't help it. Besides, that ending was crap and you know it. Shift over Kate, save us all the embarrassment of crying in the movie theater. Right Hutch?"

"Shut up! Those two were beautiful together!" Hutch yelled before turning on Mario Kart.

The boys played for what seemed like hours, until there was a knock at the back door. "Riley, would you get that?"

"Hell no! Ron just sacrificed himself in Wizard Chess!" Riley said.

"Ugh," Hutch reluctantly got up from his chair and opened the door for Eric.

Linus turned to the door and shot a look of anger at both Windows and myself.

"You're mom said to clean up this shithole or no grilled cheese for a week." Eric said, handing Hutch a vacuum.

Hutch opened the door and screamed, "That's emotional blackmail and you know it!"

"Screw you!"

"I will sue you! Renter's rights!"

"You don't pay rent!"

Linus then kicked Windows as they continued to play. "What the hell is he doing here, man?"

"It was Hutch's idea." Windows replied.

"Grab a controller. We're ganging up on Windows in Mario Kart." Hutch said.

Eric sighed, "I can't I uh-came to talk to Linus actually." Linus turned to face him with a stone hard glare. "Can I talk to you?"

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say right here." Linus replied.

"Fine…I heard about you being-um, sick and I just wanted to let you know that I was…" Eric looked down. "Dude, I just want us to be cool again, all right?"

"This is bullshit." Linus said while getting up.

"Linus! Linus!" Eric called while walking after him.

Riley sighed before turning to Windows and Hutch, "Ugh, just got to the good part." She got up and ran after the two, Hutch and Windows trailing close behind.

"Hey!" Hutch said as Riley began to open the gate. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting better seats, what do you think I'm doing?" Riley said sarcastically.

Windows shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea to intervene."

Riley tugged on his cheek. "Windows, you know so little about me."

She walked through the fence and walked closer to the pair while Hutch and Windows watched from the fence.

"-I grew up, I'm the only one who did. Look at you guys!" Eric said as Riley approached the two with her copy of Harry Potter in hand. She suddenly felt embarrassed and she could only guess it showed because Linus gave her a forced smile.

"You know? You could fool everybody with this cheap business suit, salesman of the year pitch but I know you better then anybody and deep down you are one miserable son of a bitch." Linus said. He walked over to Riley and took her hand, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Miserable, huh?" Eric said. Linus turned back to him then.

"Yeah, miserable."

Riley was extremely uncomfortable. "Guys, seriously. Let's not."

Eric ignored her protests. "Cause if you ask me miserable is wasting your life in Hutch's garage playing video games arguing over whether Luke really had a thing for Leia."

"You know, as well as anybody, that as soon as Luke knew Leia was his sister it was hands off." Linus replied.

"They still kissed." Eric taunted.

"That was Leia kissing Luke to make Han jealous!" Linus yelled releasing Riley's hand and truly getting himself into the disagreement.

"That was the second time, the first time—"

"The first time they were about to die!"

"They were not! You liar!"

Riley sighed, "Seriously Eric if this was your argument, you're not helping." she said.

"They were swinging thirty thousand feet in the air!"

"You know when you're a sibling! There's something innate."

"It doesn't matter! There's no telepathy between Luke and Leia!"

"-It expands the oceans!"

"It was romance in a sci-fi opera!"

"Who cares about this shit, man? Huh? Who cares about th—?"

"I do!" Linus exclaimed. "I care!" He then opened his jacket to show his Star Wars shirt.

Linus then took my open hand and lead me to the passenger side of his car. "Really Linus, I could just—"

He gave her an impatient look and she rolled her eyes before opening the door and getting in.

He started the engine and Eric called from the front lawn, "You need a new car!"

Linus began to drive, "They were siblings! They were siblings you sick bastard!"

Riley laughed a little but stopped when Linus glared at her. "Sorry…I thought it was funny."

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent. Riley didn't want to bother Linus about it because she knew how close he and Eric used to be. She wasn't going to pry. It got awkward though so she decided to read the last chapter to Harry Potter and hold in her tears.

"God damn it, stupid fucking books." Riley cried. She hated crying in front of the boys, especially over stupid things.

Linus chuckled lightly, "I'd say you're the best fangirl."

"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment."

Linus then pulled into her driveway and got out of the car to open her door for her. "What a gentleman," Riley smiled before stepping out of the car.

She walked to her front steps and turned to see Linus waiting there. "Hi, you um, want to come inside?" she asked.

Linus seemed to be lost in thought for a second before nodding quickly. Riley wasn't sure she liked his sudden quietness, especially after that awkward drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, reviews keep me alive!<strong>


	3. Awkward Conversation & The Game Plan

**I do not own anything except my OC, Riley.**

**Thank you to punkrocker4139 for your reviews. They are what keep this story going and I couldn't thank you more for the inspiration. I hope you continue to enjoy it and Riley as a character.**

_Wait for something better.  
>Will I know when it can be us?<br>Maybe that doesn't mean us.  
>Wait for something better?<br>I shouldn't, it's not enough._

_-_Clarity, Jimmy Eat World

* * *

><p>"It's a bit messy," Riley said before taking off her shoes and dropping her copy of Harry Potter on her coffee table.<p>

Linus took a look around and realized her form of messy, wasn't that messy at all. If she thought this was messy, what did she think of Hutch's place? "Riley, this is far from messy."

She rolled her eyes at him from her kitchen. "You want something to drink, slick?"

"Whatever you got is good." Linus replied.

She came to the living room and gave him the remote before plopping down next to him and handing him a Coca' Cola.

"So, we haven't done this in a while." Linus said, breaking the awkward silence as they watched That 70's Show.

"We do this all the time Linus."

"Yeah, with the rest of the guys and occasionally Zoe. What I mean is that we haven't hung out together…alone, in a while." Linus replied.

Riley smiled, "You miss me?"

Linus gave her a look that spoke for itself. Of course he did.

"Well…I've missed you too Linus," she said before taking his hand and bringing it to her heart, "You certainly have a way with people," she quoted.

Linus gave a small smile. "You know, I think, out of everyone…"

Linus paused to look at her laughing face as she saw a funny scene on the TV. She turned back to him, her smile slowly fading as a serious look took over his features. She loosened his hand from hers. "What?"

"…I'm gonna miss you the most."

Riley's eyes shot up in surprise, and she seemed choked up over her words as she continuously shook her head and blinked rapidly. "Linus…" she began, tightening her grip on his hand again, "We're gonna fight this. I don't want to lose you and I don't know about you, but I'm not letting some stupid disease take away my best friend."

"Riley, we've tried—"

"No," Riley said. "Don't give up that easy. I thought you were stronger than that."

Linus was hurt with that statement. It wasn't like he hadn't tried. He just didn't have any other options any more. Riley noticed, "Look, I'm sorry. That was mean. I just, I don't want you to…I don't know, think that this disease has you. You may have it, but it doesn't have you? You know what I mean?"

Linus nodded and felt a bit happier. This was the first time she really opened up about how she felt about his situation and he was glad he was able to get something out of her, even though he hoped this conversation would be a bit different.

Riley turned her attention back to Linus. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You and Eric used to be best friends. Why can't you just give him a chance?"

Linus lay his head back against her couch and massaged his temples. "Not you too."

"Linus, come on. He's trying. He just wants to…make his peace."

"Yeah, because I'm dying and he wants to feel better about what's happened to our relationship."

Riley shook her head. "I think it's a lot deeper than that, Linus."

"You heard him, Riley. He grew up. He doesn't want to deal with us and our childish endeavors."

"You also head him, Linus. He's just looking out for you. He doesn't want you wasting your time when you should be out living life to the fullest. That's all."

Linus shook his head. "You don't get it."

Riley sighed heavily, "I guess not."

After finishing the episode, Linus guessed it was time he left. Riley gave him a hug before letting him walk out. She wasn't so sure going to the comic store tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p>Riley stayed in the back of the comic store most of the morning, getting occasional company from Zoe.<p>

"You okay?" Zoe asked sitting on a beanbag chair beside Riley.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Had a pretty awkward conversation with Linus yesterday."

"About what?"

"I told him that he should give Eric a chance. I mean, they were best friends at one point and now is not the time for him to be pushing people away. But he thinks that Eric only wants to talk with him because he feels bad for him."

Zoe sighed, "He just needs some time. It's not gonna be easy for him and Eric to become buddy-buddy again."

"I guess you're right it's just…he doesn't have too much time."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah…he doesn't have time for a lot of things."

Before Riley could question Zoe about what she meant by that, she heard loud screaming from the front of the shop. She sighed and got up from her seat, "You coming?"

"No, I've gotten enough Hutch for one day." Zoe replied.

"Gotcha."

When Riley made it to the front she smiled seeing Hutch, Windows and Eric. It reminded her of the good old days when they would all hang out wherever they had ended up whether it be the back of the library or Hutch's garage...talking and laughing over silly things.

"Hey Botler!" Riley called before standing beside him and looking over his shoulder. "What have you brought with you?"

Windows squinted looking at the map, "Ohio to California. Is this what I think it is?"

"Linus laid the whole thing out in fifth grade. I just, I figure it's time for another epic journey, isn't it?" Eric asked.

"What's your game plan?" Windows asked.

"We storm the ranch or we die trying."

Riley smiled brightly. "I'm in."

Eric turned to her, slightly shocked but smiled and turned back towards Hutch and Windows. "Guys?"

Both showed looks of disinterest.

"You guys were all about this at the party."

"We were six Zimas to the wind at the party." Hutch said.

"Drunk." Windows agreed.

Riley shook her head, "Okay, it's really hard for me to take you seriously when you say you're getting drunk off Zimas. That's gotta be one of the least manly drinks you could have."

Hutch scowled.

"Come on!" Eric exclaimed. "You even said that Rouge Leader has connections inside the ranch, right?"

Hutch chuckled, "Rouge Leader, please. Windows hasn't even met him."

"Her!" Windows yelped.

"Him."

"Maybe it's time that he does." Eric said.

"Dude, this is a suicide mission why would we ever try anything like this?" Hutch asked.

"For Linus." Eric said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope whoever is reading is enjoying :)<strong>


	4. The Start of the Journey

**I do not own anything except my OC, Riley.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and added to their favorites/alerts. It's what made me sit down and write another chapter after having slight writer's block (which is part of the reason why this chapter is so short and boring).**

_Are you going to live your life_  
><em>Standing in the back, looking around<em>  
><em>Are you going to waste your time<em>  
><em>Oughta make a move or you'll miss out<em>  
>-A Praise Chorus, Jimmy Eat World<p>

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Eric, Windows and Hutch were shocked. "No?"

"No," Linus replied. "I'm not going."

"Oh, come on Linus. You gotta go. This is a conquest for the ages." Windows exclaimed. "Our names shall become legend. Spoken in hushed tones by nerds across the galaxy."

"And we'll get laid!" Hutch said before humping Linus' leg.

"Okay, please stop it." Linus said as his bed continued to bang into his dresser set filled with collectable items.

Hutch smiled. "Sorry, I was gonna get tired."

"I just don't want to go with Opie over there." Linus said shifting his head towards Eric.

Eric sighed, "Check this out man." He threw a manila folder to Linus.

Linus scanned the pages before realizing what exactly he held in his hands. "Floor plans to the Lucas Ranch?"

"Yeah," Eric smiled.

"Are you kidding me? How did you get these?"

Windows smiled proudly. "My life partner, Rouge Leader."

"She can break us in, man." Eric said. "Question you gotta ask yourself is, do you have the nut sack to go through with it?"

Windows and Hutch taunted Linus a bit before he made his decision. He turned to Eric, "If I do this, it doesn't change anything."

Eric nodded.

"I'll grab my suitcase and some Big League Chew." Linus said before going to his dresser and pulling out some clothes.

All the boys howled in approval.

"Stop humping! Please stop humping. Just, high five" Windows yelled before Hutch grabbed his leg and humped some more. "God damn it."

"Linus we gotta pack quick though. We're picking up Riley before we leave."

Linus froze. "Wait, Riley's coming too?"

Hutch smirked, "Yup. Maybe you two can finally you know…" he trailed before winking at Windows.

Linus rolled his eyes, "You know that's never gonna happen."

"Who knows, man? She seemed really excited to come with us. A little on the fence when she realized Zoe wasn't coming but overall, she's getting pumped."

"That doesn't mean anything." Linus said before leaving his room to find a suitcase.

The boys grabbed all their stuff and loaded it into the back of Hutch's van before taking off to Riley's house.

Hutch honked his horn, not wasting any time, and she ran out her front door. She opened the back door and dropped her duffel bag, slammed the door and got in the side door.

"Hello boys," Riley smiled before plopping down on the back seat.

"Told you he would come." Eric mumbled to her.

She smirked, "I never doubted you."

Hutch made an announcement. "So, we are making our way to a restaurant to eat before we retire for the night so if any of you see an interesting, cheap looking place, yell for me."

"So boys, you do understand we are on a tight schedule. We can't just go around and do whatever." Riley said.

Hutch scoffed, "We know. Jesus Riley, give us some credit."

Riley just rolled her eyes. "Coming from the guy who stopped working an entire day because he decided that the Thundercats marathon was more important."

"Hey!" Hutch exclaimed. "It was more important and you know it!"

"Whatever, all I know is I may not be able to survive this journey with all four of you." Riley replied while running a hand through her hair. She was already getting a bit agitated with Hutch's choice in music, and she could tell Eric was as well as he rubbed his temples for every five minutes.

Soon, they were pulling up towards truck rest stops, alerting all of them to keep their eyes peeled for a place to eat.

"Ooo!" Riley yelled as she made her way towards the front of the car. "Right there, that looks decent enough."

"Okay, okay." Hutch said before making his way to pull over. "Calm down."

Riley made a face, "I am calm." Linus laughed.

"Yeah, sure you are. After climbing all the way to the front of the van and injuring Windows along the way."

Riley looked back and saw Windows clutching his area and groaning to himself. "Sorry Windows."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>"…<em>Established in 1985 the Skywalker Ranch is the headquarters of George Lucas' film making empire<em>."

Eric nodded, "Okay so according to Rouge Leader's map our best odds for finding the film is in here." He pointed towards the pictures and maps they had gotten. "The main house."

"Oh my god. That place is legendary." Linus said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And then we meet Rouge Leader in a coffee shop in Texas Wednesday, three p.m. sharp. She's gonna give us absolutely everything we need to get into the compound." Windows said excitedly.

"Well 'White Chocolate' finally gets to meet his dream girl." Linus smiled. Everyone began to make "oooo" noises at that making Windows blush.

"Well according to this, 80 West is our fastest route so, we got twenty six hours to make it to Texas boys." Eric said.

Everyone looked to Hutch. "Consider it done."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, boring. Next chapter should be better though since they will be "pimp slapping" some Trekkies.<strong>


	5. Feelings

**I do not own anything except my OC, Riley.**

**So yes, this story, it will probably take a while before Riley and Linus get together. I'm sorry, that's just how I like things. This chapter doesn't have to much interaction between the two but I plan to have more after this one.**

_seems like my eyes are playing tricks on me once again_  
><em>but i had to find out<em>  
><em>its real<em>  
><em>the truth has dropped<em>  
><em>the truth<em>  
><em>-School, Jimmy Eat World<em>

* * *

><p>"I swear to God, if any of you boys try anything in this car, I will hurt you. Whether it's with me, another male, or your hand." Riley said while she lay across the far back seat.<p>

"Give us more credit Riley, none of us are gay." Hutch said. "Well, except for Windows."

"She's a girl!"

Linus smirked and settled himself in the seat in front of Riley with Eric to his right. Windows was laying in the opposite direction of Riley on the back bunk.

Linus felt a bit jealous but knew Windows wouldn't try anything.

Everything was silent soon enough with the exception of the van's loud wheels on the unsteady roads.

"Hutch, was that you?"

Hutch laughed hysterically and received groans from all of his friends.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey! Hands off steakey! It's time for Hutch's pit stop."<p>

Riley's eyes opened to see Window's feet propped up on half of her pillow. "Move!" she groaned.

"Where are we?"

"Some say heaven, I like to call it Iowa." Hutch replied.

"Iowa? What about Rogue Leader!" Windows exclaimed before turning to the back window and crushing Riley.

"Seriously! Get off of me!"

Eric's eyes shot open in shock. He flew open the blinds of the van's side door window. "Iowa! Hutch we're supposed to be going to Texas!"

"Welcome to Riverside gentleman! And lady…" Hutch said into his megaphone. "Future birthplace to one Captain James T. Kirk!"

"Enemy territory! Nice." Linus said happily.

"Man, you drove all night for this?" Eric asked.

"Dude I'd drive all year for a chance to pimp slap some Trekkies." Hutch replied.

Eric rolled his eyes. "You know what? Leave me out of it."

"I second that motion." Riley said. "I hate to be a "party pooper" but I think there are much better ways to spend a day then "pimp slapping Trekkies" as you so vividly stated, Hutch."

"Let's crack some Trekkie skulls!" Hutch yelled.

"Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Windows, Linus and Hutch made their way out of the wan, Riley took the time to change in the back, having Eric stand outside for a good minute or two.<p>

He sat up front and she took the passenger seat.

"So Bottler, how have things been? Really?"

Eric laughed. "In all honesty, could be better. I mean, don't tell the guys but uh, my dad gave me the company. Monday, it's all mine."

Riley smiled knowing how much of a big deal that was. "Wow. You've been working hard, haven't you?"

"Yeah, it's just…nevermind."

"No, tell me." Riley replied. She wanted Eric to talk more with her, especially since none of the boys really knew what was going on. She wanted him to be able to confide in someone.

"It's just…I'm not sure if it's for me. You know? And with everything Linus said—"

"Fuck what Linus says. Seriously, you've moved on. Believe me, I wish…I wish I could have moved on. I haven't done anything worth…shit. I mean, you're about to own a company. I'm about to not sell new copies of comics at Hole in the Wall." Riley said. This was the first time, in a long time she had talked with anyone about how she really felt about anything. The last time was her mother before she moved out of state.

"No, what he said was true. I bailed and I wasn't loyal to you guys. I probably could have made it in comics I just quit while I was ahead."

Riley gave a tight smile. "Okay so maybe he was half right. What I think is that in order to be happy you have to like what you do, not do what you like. Do you like what you do?"

"…No."

"Well then, do something different." Riley said.

Eric began to eat some M&M's and stared hard at the map. "You know, if you don't like being around them, why do you stay?"

Riley sighed and thought hard about it. "It's not that I don't like being around them. I just cannot believe that I've wasted so much time, invested so much time in not doing something that I genuinely…enjoy. I mean, sure comics are great but I can't spend my entire life surrounded by it. I think that's why I've begun to start to hate it. To hate my life." Riley laughed lightly, "And I cannot believe I'm sharing all of this with you."

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No, it's just. I haven't talked with you in years and here we are."

Eric laughed. "You know…I had a huge crush on you in high school."

Riley smiled lightly. "That's funny. Mind if I ask why?"

"Because you were the only girl that stood out to me. You were the only one who didn't treat guys like us like shit or a charity case…I liked that."

Riley's smile faded. She hated thinking that people could only like her because she cared.

"But…I think the first time I really started to like you was when we worked on a project together in sophomore year. That's when I realized that you weren't just a friend, you were more than just "one of the guys"…you were you. Riley Stevens. And, I think just having time alone to talk with you had a big impact because I liked you until probably…after senior year."

Riley closed her eyes and laughed. "Well it makes just you. I mean, I've only had one boyfriend but that didn't last very long and we all know no other guys have ever taken interest in me."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Eric replied before turning to see Windows, Linus and Hutch in a fight. "Unbelievable!"

Eric started Hutch's car and made his way over to them, cursing the whole way.

Riley pondered a bit on what he said but quickly realized the present situation and opened the sliding van's door before crawling to the back again once the boys made it to the car.

"Han Solo is still a bitch!" a Trekkie yelled as Hutch began to drive off.

Hutch hit the brakes and put the van in reverse. "Nobody calls Han Solo a bitch!"

He knocked over the statue of Kirk and Khan. All the boys chorused in cheers and Riley laughed and rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Hey Bottler, hit em' with the pressed ham!" Linus yelled.

Eric pulled down his pants and pressed his ass to the back window. He laughed and smiled with the boys.

"I'm telling you man I took that Vulcan down hard man. I rolled him into the dirt like he was my freaking tauntaun!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Tauntaun my ass. If it wasn't for me and Riley you guys would all be dead." Eric said giving a high five to Riley.

"What fight were you watching?" Windows yelped. "I was channeling the Emperor."

"The Emperor? The Emperor? I don't remember the Emperor crapping his robe and screaming time-out Windows." Linus said.

Eric shared a glance with Riley. "Oh my God, that's right!"

"There is such a thing as time-out!" Windows argued.

Hutch began to imitate the Emperor. "I can feel your anger growing inside of you. Wait a minute, time-out, time-out!"

They all laughed as Windows sat back and glowered at the back of Hutch's head.

Suddenly the van began to go off course and landed on a small area of bushes in front of a tree.

"Time out."

* * *

><p><strong>Took a while for me to get this one out. Hope it was better than the last.<strong>


	6. Dare and Truth

**I do not own anything except my OC, Riley.**

**A lot more interaction between Linus and Riley in this one. Not sure if I like it entirely. Thank you guys for reviewing. Yes, most of the time I am just going by memory I've seen this movie that many times. **

_You and I _  
><em>We might be strangers<em>  
><em>How ever close we get sometimes<em>  
><em>Its like we never met<em>

_-You and I, Jimmy Eat World_

* * *

><p>"We had to take your van Hutch." Eric said as the five of them walked down the lone road. "I have access to literally thousands of vehicles but we had to take your van."<p>

"Yeah well, I had a spare tire but some tardo took it out so he could make room for his grappling hook." Hutch replied.

"We're on a covert operation! How can you be on a covert operation without a grappling hook?" Windows exclaimed.

"Wait!" Linus said, "What in Greedo's name is that?"

Riley sighed looking towards the building Linus pointed at. "I don't know but whatever it is I need to piss."

As the five of them entered, Riley quickly made her way to the bathroom, unfortunately there was only a men's room so she had to make due.

After she had washed her hands she looked to the mirror. "Dear lord," Riley said before splashing her face with water. "I really need a shower."

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and walked to the exit to hear loud music blaring from the speakers outside.

Riley practically ran from the bathroom when she heard a bottle being cracked. Fearing the worst, she looked around the tall men all standing around a stage and noticed hanging on the wall were the words "a savory place for men".

"Jesus Christ."

Riley looked to the stage and couldn't believe what she saw. Immediately after the shock wore down she began to laugh and cheer for the boys as they stripped on stage for the men at the bar. Windows was throwing his sock into the crowd as Linus and Eric attempted to dance shyly in the back round. Hutch on the other hand was going crazy.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it and you're gonna like it!" Hutch yelled before pulling down his pants…no underwear of course.

The crowd of men grew silent. Riley began to chuckle at their reactions and continued to smile as the boys noticed her presence. Eric grabbed his clothes, Windows tried to cover himself as best he could and Linus became red in the face.

Hutch tried to explain himself while the men began to walk away from the sound of another man burst through the crowd. "Show's over fellas."

He walked towards them as Hutch pulled up his pants. Riley advanced towards them as well, laughing all the while.

"You boys took a wrong turn?"

Linus took a beer from the side of the stage, "Our car broke down."

"The Chief can fix it." The man said.

"The Chief?" Eric said.

* * *

><p>Soon they were all outside again sitting on logs and around a fire with some chips and guacamole. Riley snuggled closer to Linus, "You guys were very entertaining tonight," she smiled.<p>

Linus rolled his eyes, "Knew you wanted a taste of White Chocolate over there."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Riley replied before pulling away and grabbing a drink from a nearby cooler.

"This is some kickass guac you whipped up man." Hutch said before shoving another chip in his mouth.

Windows looked to the sky, "I feel funny."

"Tingly," Eric agreed.

"I feel good." Linus said.

Riley just smirked, "Can we make marshmallows? I've got a craving. Maybe some eggs. Eggs would be good too."

"I don't think we're eating your everyday garden-variety guacamole." Linus said.

"I got the recipe from Emeril," The man said. "It's got avocado, onion, chopped garlic and BAM!"

"Bam!"

"The Chief's special ingredient." The man said.

The boys all began to talk mindlessly as Riley attempted to stand and fell back instead, Linus doing the same beside her. She looked over to him as he stared up at the stars and talked about the force. She smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck before falling asleep.

The boys soon got up and got their sleeping bags. They were all set up and they noticed that Riley didn't bring one. She was still passed out and no one was about to wake her, especially since it would nearly impossible to with the amount of noise she could sleep through.

Linus picked her up and lay her down in one side of his sleeping bag before pulling back the slip and carefully moving in next to her. The other boys knew he would volunteer first and didn't fight it. Besides, she had fallen asleep beside him in the first place.

Riley woke up to the noise of the van door slamming. She opened her eyes and saw Linus sitting up beside her wiping his eyes. Confused, she looked around and noticed all the boys in their sleeping bags. "Morning." Riley said before sitting herself up and stretching.

"Nice rest?" Linus asked.

Riley smiled, "Best I've had in a while."

Riley then got up and made her way to the van before the boys deciding she could change before any of them got back in. She thanked the man as she walked past him, apologizing for the fact that she needed to change.

As soon as she was ready, Riley pulled her hair down and sat in the far back seat. The boys made their way back into the car one by one ending with Linus.

"Who's up for Texas boys?"

* * *

><p>The ride there seemed to drag for a while. "We gonna play truth or dare or not?" Hutch asked as they made it back in the car after the boys took a piss break.<p>

"Are we gonna be turning twelve years old again or not?" Riley asked.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Linus said from the front seat.

"Says you. You're not the only girl in a van with horn dogs. And don't pretend you guys aren't. I know how horny nerds can get."

"Of course you would know." Hutch replied.

"Fuck off."

"Fine we won't make any ridiculous dares. Okay?" Eric proposed.

"Fine." Riley sighed.

"Hutch first since you suggested it." Eric said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay," Linus said. "Get in the back, open the van door while I drive and whoever goes by gets to see your dick…and ball."

Hutch completed the task and managed to piss off a couple of old ladies driving by.

"Okay, Eric. Truth or dare?" Hutch said.

"Truth."

"Old Bottler ways. Hmmm…when was the last time Bottler got some?"

Eric sighed, "Five months ago with a girl I had been seeing for a while. Wasn't that scandalous. Next up, Linus. Truth or dare?"

"I'll do a dare."

Hutch turned to Eric and smirked, urging him on. "Kiss Riley. And no kids stuff."

"Right like this game isn't childish enough?" Windows remarked.

Riley looked up from the back seat. "Wasn't I ensured that no ridiculous dares would be put in place?"

Hutch scoffed, "Do you really think we've followed those rules?"

"Come on guys, if she doesn't want to do it then don't make her do it." Linus said.

"Dude, it's your dare. She doesn't have a choice." Hutch said.

"Fuck you, Hutch." Riley said before turning to Linus, "It's fine. It's just a kiss."

Linus nodded made his way to the back of the van. He sat beside her and slowly put his hand on the side of her face. "This is weird." Riley said.

"Yeah…" Linus said turning to his friends who all had become really interested in the game.

"So I guess we should just…"

"Right," Linus replied before finally placing his lips on hers. It was definitely not the way he wanted their first kiss to be, especially since it was a dare. He tried his best to keep his attention on her and not the fact that all his friends' eyes were on him. He wondered suddenly if her eyes were open or closed and became slightly embarrassed that his were. He decided not to care and did exactly what the dare entailed. His lips lingered there a while before he tasted her lips. She opened her mouth and let him explore before pulling away and looking at the ground. Linus couldn't read her expression and so he turned to Eric, "Done."

Riley sat in the back and pondered over what just happened. Linus was always a friend, just a friend. Nothing would ever come of it and she knew if something did they wouldn't have the time to really be together. She may want to believe that his disease will go away but sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to.

"Windows." Linus said.

"Truth."

"Oh I've got one." Riley said.

"Shoot."

"Why is it that whenever I come to your house, the door is locked on your bedroom door? It's been a problem I've had with you for ages and you never answer honestly."

"I…have…needs."

The boys howled in laughter as Windows hid his head in shame.

"Okay, Riley, you're up."

"Truth or dare?" Windows asked.

"Truth."

"How long have you had a crush on Linus?"

"What?"

"That's the question."

"I—"

Windows sighed, "Oh come on. We all saw what just happened. There have been signs before then too."

"I'm getting lectures from the guy who can't tell that a girl he is extremely close to has a crush on him? Is this serious?"

"Just answer."

"Fine…" Linus turned his head slightly to hear what she was going to say. He didn't want to seem too eager to know the truth.

"I've had some feelings for Linus in the past. They…come and go but I guess…I've sort of always had a tiny crush on him."

Linus stayed silent, scaring Riley more than ever. She didn't know what to think at this point.

"So thank you boys for making this ride even more awkward then it needed to be. I hate you." Riley said before laying herself down across the back seat. She turned her back to the boys just in case she needed to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, still not sure.<strong>


	7. Update

Okay...so I know I haven't been on here for a while and I apologize. I feel bad not posting new chapters but the thing is, I truly need inspiration to write or else my story just goes to shit. I used to end up writing just for the sake of getting out a new chapter for those who read my stories and trust me; it's far from a good idea.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that for right now...I'm thinking of scrapping this story. I don't like it and I hardly have any ideas for it anymore.

I may just give the story away if a person is willing to continue writing it. There's a catch to that though. I want to know that I'm giving the story to someone who at least has a plan on how it's going to end so if you could tell me a bit about how you plan on continuing and finishing it (could be a couple of sentences) I would really appreciate it. Also, if you could send me at least a page of an original scene you would add to the story or scrap for one of the one's I wrote (when I say rewrite I mean you can take out whatever you like) that would really help in my decision.

All right, so thank you guys for reading, those of you who did, and PM me if you are interested in the rewrite. Bye!


End file.
